


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Dude Ogles Cas, Creepy Dude Tries to Rent Cas Off Dean, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Dean’s Back, that was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Team Free Will join up with some other hunters to take down a larger than usual number of vampires, which is fine except one of those other hunters thinks Cas comes with a price tag.And makes the mistake of trying to negotiate with Dean.It goes as you’d expect.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

It’s been a while since they’ve teamed up with other hunters, and Dean puts it down to that; it’s like they’ve forgotten what it means to be _socialised_ but all the same he doesn’t really care.

He wants to get his brother and their angel and stick them in their car and take them home.

But they have a job to do, and the cluster of vampires operating out of an old speakeasy in New Orleans is going to take all of them to put down.

Still, if Fred fucking Flinstone doesn’t stop looking at Cas like he’s a prize heifer at market, Dean’s going to have to reduce their numbers for tonight by one.

It’ll be worth it.

++

See the problem is that since the minute the three of them arrived, and Sam introduced Cas as an angel (Dean tends not to do that, because people can get a little funny about an actual angel of the Lord standing in front of them, and not always funny like ha-ha-ha), old Fred (his actual name is Robbie but he will always look like Fred Flintstone to Dean) couldn’t keep his eyes to himself.

The only reason he kept his hands to himself is that Cas zapped him with a tiny jolt of Grace when Fred got the idea that Cas was free territory and went in to stake a claim.

He stayed sullen the rest of the day, and then made as if to approach Dean a few times during the course of the night before finally stowing his shit when it came time to go vampire hunting.

But now that it’s done - they all came back, nobody got bit and, as far as they know, they took the head off every single bloodsucker in the place - Fred’s hovering around Dean while everybody packs up to go their separate ways, but’s it only when Cas grabs their bags to take them out to the car that he really starts to home in.

Finally, Dean’s sick of it, and turns around to find Fred’s sidled right up to him and so he nearly butts foreheads with the guy by accident.

“Okay, what?” Dean says, because he’s had it with this slinking closer every chance he gets bullshit.

He’s more than a little surprised when Fred takes out his wallet and slips a couple of hundred dollar bills into Dean’s hand.

“Opening offer,” he says. “I mean, I’m not going much higher, but whaddya say?”

Dean feels like he and Fred are suddenly speaking different languages. He stares from the cash to Fred and back.

“Yeah, I’m not that desperate,” he says and Fred actually rolls his eyes.

“Not for you,” he says. “For the _angel_. C’mon dude. Even if I can’t buy him, I can at least rent him, right? What’ll it be for a couple of days? A week, even? I can go to four hundred, and I got an old truck out there I’m wiling to throw in. But for that I want a taste, dude, you know? Wanna see what he can do.”

Dean would laugh at the stunned gasp he hears from Sam, it’s so fucking melodramatic, but his head is just full of the realisation that this bastard just asked to rent Cas if he, Dean, wasn’t willing to _sell_ him, like Cas is property, like he belongs to Dean.

Well, he does, and to Sam, like they belong to him. That’s how it works.

He looks down at the cash in his hand, and then expectantly back at Fred.

For all his talk of what he’d go to, he grumbles something under his breath (Dean can’t be sure it is what he thinks it is, so he won’t kill the fucker this time) but still pulls out another four hundred dollar bills and tucks them into Dean’s fist.

“Okay?”

Dean grins. “Okay.”

Fred never sees it coming. Dean hooks his foot behind Fred’s right ankle, kind of turns into him and slams his shoulder right into Fred’s chest.

It sends him tumbling like a felled tree, and Dean follows him down, voluntarily as opposed to Fred being put there and puts his knee right in the middle of Fred’s chest.

The pressure has to hurt, and makes breathing a little hard, but when Fred opens his mouth Dean can read him building up to _what the fuck_ so he takes the money Fred gave him and crams it down the bastard’s throat.

There’s a couple of other hunters milling around, and they start forward, like they’re ready to yank Dean off.

Sam steps up to get inbetween them and stares them down when they look like they want to get involved.

It doesn’t take much to make them back off, and then he turns to glance back down to where Dean’s gripping Fred’s jaw as he chokes and tries to breathe through his nose.

“You,” he says, “couldn’t afford him and you’re not even fit to look at him. So I catch you staring, lingering, anything, if we should even be so damned unlucky to bump into you again, I will put one right through you.” 

He taps Fred’s skull, right between his eyes, and then gets up.

And finds Cas standing there, giving Fred the about to smite glare that, honestly, makes Dean more than a little hard.

Either he heard some of that or he’s just battle ready on his humans’ behalf, coming back inside to find them getting into it.

Either way, Dean walks past Fred’s buddies, and takes Cas’s hand, thinking _that’s right, you fuckers, read ‘em and weep_ and he leads Cas right out the door, knowing Sam has their backs.

When they reach the Impala, he opens the back door, and ushers Cas in, and then does the same for Sam because, fuck it, he wouldn’t put anything past that sleaze bag and he’s not good enough for his angel and he’s not good enough for his brother, and the last thing Dean sees of any of those freaks is Fred limping to the door, holding his head, and glaring after them like he’s making some kind of promise.

Dean makes him one silently back, that if he even tries it...well, the next thing the Winchesters go hunting will be him.


End file.
